The Demigod Chronicles : If I was in Percy Jackson's world
by TheDarkKnight6
Summary: Hey guys I really like Percy Jackson so this story is basically my personal twist on the first book. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of the characters used in my story. And all picture credits go to their respective and original owners. Cause thats the only think I can afford .


_**The Demigod Chronicles**_

It was a normal Monday morning in Westville Street, Boston where everybody was leaving for work and school. I was getting ready while mom was packing my lunch. I was usually quite lazy but today was feeling a bit different and special. So I got up did the usual routine and went down for a quick bowl of cereal. Oh my god. Where are my manners. Before all this I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mia. I have a very different life compared to all of you. You will soon discover it later as that is what this story is about. So what are you waiting for? Read on! At around 7:30 the bus arrived, I got my stuff, said bye to mom and got on to the bus. I sat next to my best friend Sarah. She's an amazing girl. She's always happy, supports everybody and is very friendly. Sure, she can get angry quite easily but that's the same case with me. The weird thing is she walks funny and she had a hard time in P.E. when we have to do anything, especially running. So would do the usual catching up, chatting and gossiping just to past some time.

When we reached school something felt very different. I didn't know what it was but I knew that something fishy was about to happen that day. I asked Sarah whether she was feeling anything different or that the school was. She replied with a very straight no. so I just decided to carry on. Sarah and I are in the same class, 8C, and our class teacher, Miss Judy, is really sweet sadly despite her sweetness she is in a wheelchair. The two of us have the exact same feelings about our math teacher, Miss Ali, she is one of the biggest and baddest teachers in our school. She has a very rude attitude and is not at all nice… at all but anyways life still goes on. I still remember what my father had said to me when I was a child, he said to not let anything come in the middle of my dream and to aim at the horizon. I always listen to him wherever I am, in life, because I thought that it was really good advice.

Anyways, math class has started and got a funny feeling that something's really wrong. So wrong that I had gotten the Goosebumps and the chills up my spine. I've never really felt this way from the time I went on a rollercoaster, and that was 3 years ago! Miss Ali was eyeing me with those snake-like eyes which keep changing into shades of green and was just starring at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong so I just did my best to ignore that. The class was over and everybody was packing up to go to the cafeteria for lunch. I was always the last one to exit the room since I get a lot of things to pass time with. As soon as I was going to exit Miss Ali called me back in. This was just way too suspicious because she never _ever_ calls me. All she does is shout at me and my classmates. I went towards her and something weird happened. Something which no normal human could have done.

Miss Ali's lower half was slowly transforming into a very creepy snake - like tail but her upper half was the same. Her eyes became much more like a snake and she started hissing my name with her snake like tongue. I was shocked and I had just frozen in fear. There was no way I could defend myself from her. She started spitting venom and I knew it was venom when I saw it sizzling on the floor like acid. I started to run for the door but she caught me with her tail. Luckily to my surprise I saw Miss Judy at the door standing with a sword in her hand and by standing I mean her lower half transformed into a horse! She threw me the sword and out of instinct I stabbed that snake woman. Thankfully she turned into dust but this is just too much to take in one go. Miss Judy helped me up and asked me if I was alright but I was completely speechless. She seemed to have understood my thoughts so she turned back into her normal wheelchair form and guided me through the hall. Everyone was fine and were clueless of what just happened. Thankfully Sarah ran up to me and asked if I was ok. She was the only one who seemed to have witnessed the situation. She didn't have legs but a cloud like shape below her body and I guess that this was the reason why she couldn't walk properly. Miss Judy led me to this empty classroom and told me to take a seat. Sarah sat next to me. Miss Judy along with Sarah explained what was happening and 90% of it is unbelievable. So step by step I started to gather these explanations. So this is what I gathered. I am a half blood. A half blood or a demigod is the child of a human and a god. These gods can either be Greek, Roman, Norse or Egyptian. What I've been told is that my parent is Greek. When the child is born the godly parent leaves the family and returns to Olympus, the humble abode of the gods. When I told them what happened to my father Sarah said that was not the truth. It was an escape route for the gods to go back. The one thing that was going on and on in the back of my mind was that who could be my father. I knew a bit of Greek mythology so I might know who my real father is. They also warned me that all the Greek demons are real too and that they are thirsty for demigod blood. So I better be careful. Sarah told me that the only place safe from demons is Camp Half-Blood in Long Island Sound, New York. So that's the place where she will take me to now. I asked Miss Judy if my mother knows anything about this. She replied saying that we all knew that you were a demigod and so did my mother. Every mortal parent is not supposed to tell their child about all this until the right time. Sarah was not exactly normal either. She was a cloud nymph she would fly all over the world to find demigods so that she could bring them to the safe place of camp half blood. As soon as I got some idea of what was happening we left for Long Island Sound. We got on the nearest bus from Dorchester to Long Island Sound. They said it will take roughly 4 and a half hours to reach there. So now I decided to spend my time thinking of the dangerous life I was about to witness. I really like the sea and I love swimming so I have a thought that my father might be Poseidon. At this moment I don't know what to feel. To feel shocked, happy, excited, sad, angry, upset or curious. So I started thinking about these things and trying to picture everything Miss Judy had told me. By the time I finished picturing everything I forgot to tell my mom that any of this happened. I asked miss but she said that using phones is dangerous since it's like giving a signal to the demons saying "Hey! I was over here! Come and get me!" She told me there was another way to contact people with something called iris message which was regularly used with demigods. Basically Iris is the goddess of rainbows. The demigods and gods use golden drachmas as their currency. So to send an iris message you need to throw 1 golden drachma, the currency of gods, in any water and tell the rainbow who you want to speak to. So at the next stop I went to the nearest fountain and did what she told me. It showed me the view from the television where mom was sitting. I called out for her and she jumped on her feet. She seemed to have done it before because when she saw me she was a little less shocked and slightly relieved. I told her everything and when I finished she told me that she knew that this would happen one day. After sometime Sarah called me as the bus was leaving. I said bye to mom as tears were running down her cheeks. I knew that she was worried. I could see it in her eyes. I completely understand her. Imagine that your child's life is always in danger and the only way to keep him or her safe is to send them away to a place you cannot enter. It's quite hard to deal with. As I get on the bus I decide to take a nap since long island sound is still 3 more hours away. Sarah woke me up as soon as we reached. When we came out there was this very small and funny looking man. He had a red drunkard's nose. His hair was so black it could've been purple. He wore a tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt. He seemed to be giving a look saying that he doesn't care and he hates his job. Miss Judy and Sarah seemed to have known him well. So we got into his car and we headed to camp half blood.

We got off near a hill and there was a gate saying Camp Half-Blood in bold letters. It was quite obvious that we had reached. Mr D, for that was his name, led me to this cabin sort of room. He told me the rules and how things work over here. So he told me that my actual father will 'claim' me. When I say claim I mean that you will get to know who your godly parent is by a symbol or gift. This will happen on the night at the campfire. So right now I was in the unclaimed cabin. My heart and mind were racing. I didn't know what to feel or what to do. So everything went smoothly. I was actually a little curious as to what they will be doing. At the time of the campfire I was glad that I didn't keep my expectations to high. All they really did was nothing much but normal. Most of the Apollo kids sang songs and the rest just sat there listening. Sometimes some demigods would tell stories too. This is also the part when the unclaimed become claimed. I really want Poseidon to be my father because I meet the description of a child of Poseidon. The only thing I don't have are water powers. I don't know how it happens but each person gets claimed in an order. It has begun. Slowly and slowly each of them claimed. Hecate, Iris, Aries, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hypnos, Hermes… the list could go on and on. Finally, it was my turn. I got up and I felt something happening to me. I was presuming it was a gift. But it didn't feel anything like water it felt the exact opposite. It felt like the sun. Oh no. I look at myself and I was wearing a gold and black outfit and I was holding a bow with an arrow. My father's Apollo. For once I was really angry that he's my father. I guess that explains why he hates me swimming and whenever we go to the beach he'll be sunbathing while I'll be playing in the water. This was when I was 3 years old. Every camper was staring at me in awe. I was angry and embarrassed. So I just go towards the Apollo section and sit down. The other Apollo campers were asking about me but I was not in a mood at all. Later that night when everybody went back to their cabins I was nervous. I know it's weird but I don't know why myself. So I enter the cabin and everybody started complementing and greeting me. They told me about how stunning I looked in that outfit which I was currently wearing. Everybody was pretty nice but my favourite was this guy called Will. He is loving, caring, sweet and very helpful. I was just trying to find one negative in him but nope. No results. He himself is a very positive, handsome guy. I think he's an amazing guy and I was proud that he's my half-brother. We relate a lot to a lot of stuff. We both have our sense of humour. Finally, we went to sleep. I think I was over the fact that Poseidon is not my dad. I guess things are going well so far…nope. Sorry to disappoint you but I had the worst dream in my entire life. I was standing in the middle of a battlefield during what seemed like one of the biggest wars in the history of big wars. I guess I was invisible because people didn't seem to have noticed me. I looked around me and all I saw was pain, bloodshed, agony, darkness and no mercy. I tried to figure out who was fighting whom and as soon as I figured out, I think I had a mini heart attack. It was the greeks and romans. But how is that possible? A few years ago, the greeks and romans were at peace. What triggered this war? These questions were

I woke up slightly early with sweat all over me. I decided to ignore the dream and move on. so I went for breakfast. I was quite excited to start with archery. I've never exactly held a bow before but there's always a first time. So Will decided to show me around the camp. First we went to the archery section where there were at least 30 different types of targets according to levels. Will teaches me the basics of the bow and arrow. When I picked up the bow I suddenly felt more comfortable with it. Something was telling me to use my instincts and just shoot the arrow but I knew that I should control myself. I think that Will understood what I was thinking. So he just told me to do what my instincts told me to do. Without thinking I lifted the bow took the arrow and just shot it towards the target. I didn't see where it landed but I could see that Will was shocked. When I looked back to my surprise it was a perfect bullseye. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was dreaming but no it was a perfect shot. I myself couldn't believe it and neither could Will.

Will and I exchanged looks. We both were speechless. It was a gift from Artemis.

Will then told me that we should go for lunch. The lunch was amazing. There was so much variety from hamburgers to barbeque to pizza, pasta, fruits and vegetables. There was so much food that there didn't seem like an end to the spread. As soon as we finished our lunch I was feeling really full and I told Will that I should take a break for some time. Will replied saying that he'll show me around the camp. I agreed with him so he started to be a tour guide for me. He started the tour by taking me to my favourite place – the beach. My heart jumped as I saw the ocean. It meant a lot to me as this is the place was the only place where I could think. The sound of the ocean is very soothing. The lapping of waves, the sound of the seagulls was all just perfect. It was sunset too which made the ocean at its best. Will and I sat on the sand and waited for the sun to go down. I always loved this moment when the suns warm rays fall on my face and as the sand gently moulds a perfect chair for my body. Everything was perfect as something way too creepy happened. I had just lifted my hand and a huge wave had appeared out of nowhere. When I put my hand down the wave returned to its original shape and size. Only now that I realised that I could control water.

Once again Will and I exchanged looks of wonder. Words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I couldn't believe what just happened. As soon as all of this happened Annabeth walked by and asked us what had happened. We told her everything and I must say she is a very good listener. After explaining, she told us that every in every millennia a demigod is born with powers of not only his/hers but may share powers of 6 other gods too. She said that I was that demigod. I was absolutely speechless and dumbstruck. There were just too many things happening in one day. So I requested her to just help me go through it once. So I had understood this much till now. So I anyways get the powers of my father Apollo but I get the powers of other gods too. So far I've got the powers of Poseidon. The sun had finally set and it was time for dinner so we head back to camp. Once I finished my dinner I then told everybody that I wanted some rest after a really long and tiring day. I think they understood what I was trying to say so I said goodnight to everyone and headed straight for bed.

I don't know if this was normal but I had nightmares while sleeping. So it started with this. I was standing next to what looks like Athens. My friends, Sarah, Will and Annabeth. They were all tied up and in front of me and there was a hideous huge monster in front of me. I couldn't see his/her (ya it could be her!) face but judging by its stinky, weird and huge body I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to see its face. I had a bow and arrow in my hand and the monster looked like he could kill me in a jiffy but he seemed to be waiting for something. I think he wanted to me to attack to see what I've got. As soon as I tightened my grip the monster charged at me. I didn't know what to do and as soon as he less than a few yards away I woke up with sweat all over me. I never had such an intense dream in a very long time. The last time I had such an intense dream was when I was a small kid and I had dreamt of my parents not being there for me.

Will came running since I had screamed really loud. He comforted me. He made me feel way better than I was before. He explained to me that demigods often have these kind of nightmares and that I was not the only one. Later after breakfast and freshening up we went to the sword arena. I guess from now on I will be discovering the gifts that I've got. So from yesterday's Poseidon incident I guess I should be able to hold a sword at least. So just for your information I hate swords since I can be quite clumsy so I might be clumsy while holding and probably kill myself. So I was worried. Anyways such is life. Will taught me how to hold the sword. Then surprisingly after I got the hang of it he told me to fight someone who has been playing for 2 years. I was dumbstruck and asked whether he was joking but he had a straight face so I was guessing that it's a no. Once again that same instinct kicked in and I went wild with that sword. My opponent was shocked and did not expect me to be this good in sword fighting. In two minutes he was on the ground with my sword ready to chop off his neck but we obviously can't do that. I came back to my senses and once again I was shocked. I need to get used to getting shocked really often. So I guess I got this from Poseidon too. I don't know why but I was getting really excited all of a sudden. I guess Will must have gotten used to it too because he a little less surprised than usual. The only person who was really surprised was my opponent. More than surprised he was more shocked than anything else. We left the arena for lunch since I was hungry after the fight. At lunch I had a chat with Annabeth regarding this crazy phenomenon which is happening to me. So a demigod can have a maximum of 6 gifts totally from each god excluding the powers that you were born with. So I've got two gifts already which are controlling water and sword fighting like a professional. Two down 4 to go.

Everything else was going well in the evening till dinner. We demigods have to sleep at our curfew otherwise some monsters will eat us up. I don't think I am going to follow this rule at all. So to pass my time I go to the beach and sit there for some time. After dinner I sneak out and go to the beach. Today there was someone else too who had the same thoughts as me. I saw him from a distance facing the sea. He had dark hair and was tall. I went towards him and asked who he was. He introduced himself as Daniel. As I looked at his face my heart skipped a beat. He had fair skin, sea green eyes and he was well built. He said that he was the son of Poseidon and that he was new to camp. He was really sweet too. We chatted for quite some time, played with water and I told him about my gift. We had a really good time together. I didn't even realise that it had been 2 hours since we were chatting. So I said goodbye and we both left for our respective cabins.

The next morning, I woke up to a knock on the cabin door. I was surprised to see Daniel standing at the door. Will game that look. When I say that look I mean the fact that he was thinking about me and Daniel being more than friends. I stuck my tongue out at him and acted like I didn't care. It's kind of true but I thought of Daniel as a friend. After all we just met yesterday. So I showed him around camp and he seemed quite fascinated in them. Apparently he plays video games where he's a champion at swordplay. So as a son of Poseidon he figured out his water abilities already I was taking him to the arena. I taught him the basics which Will had taught me. Will was a good tutor when it came to being introduced to anything new. Anyways Daniel was a really fast learner. He got the basics in a jiffy and after two minutes he got the hang of it and told me that he was ready to fight. As expected he was awesome at swordplay. He too beat an opponent with three years' experience with ease. I was proud of him and then took him for a break in the coffee shop. We talked about his and my background and I also talked to him about the entire schedule for the day. I told him that rumours were spreading about a war between the Romans and Greeks and that some people are already getting ready for the war. Suddenly at that moment the camp chief, Chiron, called me in. He told me that he wanted to talk about something very important. I can be a very careful listener if I want to so I did. He told me about the war between the two camps and this strong rivalry which had lasted forever. So this is the shocking news, I had to lead them since I had those special gifts. So I have to lead an army. Way too many surprises at one go. So all the demigods had a meeting about the war. As soon as my friends got to know about me being the leader you should have seen their faces. They were really shocked. They all glanced at me at the exact time. I just shrugged my shoulders saying that I had no clue about this. If I was in there place my reaction would be the same. I still don't know why I was chosen out of all these awesome demigod warriors. Sure I had my powers and all but that didn't make a big difference in my idea of a battle strategy. I can imagine myself being absolutely clueless when they ask me for a plan. Anyways I couldn't escape from it now. So as expected the demigods surrounded me after the meeting to hear the plan of action. The thing that bothered me the most was the fact that the war was in three days! So whatever we did we have to start soon. Coming back to my current position. I had to answer those demigods fast or they wouldn't trust me. Suddenly that instinct kicked in again. I started talking fast but clearly. I myself didn't know what I was saying but I knew it made sense. I even took a paper and started a high definition drawing of what looked like a battle strategy. Once I finished I took a deep breath as I spoke a lot everyone stared at me in a surprised matter. I just realised that I told them the best battle plan in the history of battle planning. I thought one thing, looks like I found another gift. Thank you Athena.

So I still don't know how many gifts I have but I know that it's a lot. Will, Annabeth and Sarah exchanged looks and then looked at me. Everyone else had congratulated and praised me as they went back to their cabins. Once everyone left except my friends and me, we had a group hug. They said that they were super proud of me and no matter what happens they will always be beside me. They are the best bunch of friends that anyone could ever have. Anyways I've got to start preparing and training for the war. I just hope it's not like a world war three and I hope nothing happens to the neighbouring city. Especially since my home, New York is okay. I wonder what the mortals will see during the fight since the mist covers up everything.

Next morning, we started training and everyone was up and early ready to train or be trained. We assembled in the morning in the arena to start the training. First I told everyone to work towards their strengths and that I will come to each group and see how they are doing. First I went to my fellow brothers and sisters and saw how they're doing with the bow and arrow. As expected they were pretty much perfect but my job was to make then absolutely perfect. So I went towards each one of them and told them how to do that. They listened to everything I said ever since the incident occurred with the bow and arrow. They trusted me too so I guess it went well with the archer kids. Next I went to the swordplay arena to see how the swordplay kids are doing. I met Daniel over there as true with the sword as ever as he was fighting he would occasionally smile at me. Even I would smile at him while fighting but not every time. He was good with the sword. It was in his blood. So I left him to do what he does best. I showed the others the way to swordfight like a professional. They trusted me too since the sword incident happened. Basically everyone trusted me after everything. That's why they weren't too fussed about me being there new leader. Anyways I met another Poseidon kid called Percy Jackson. Apparently he's the popular kid around but he's not like those popular kids plus he's Annabeth's boyfriend. He's different. He's really sweet too got good sense of humour and is the best swordsman I have ever seen. I wonder what is with Poseidon's kids. They're just too perfect sometimes. Anyways he too didn't need training. I trained the rest and all I can say is that I really appreciate their listening skills. They were fast learners and they made my job really easy. So I kept going to everyone's desired weapons area and helped them out. I haven't realised this before but everyone likes me and admires me. Everyone was experienced which made my job even easier. In the evening after a long session of training we finally got to chill out. We had a peaceful dinner and we had a nice time next to the campfire. As usual the Apollo kids including me sang some songs. It was soothing and peaceful as ever. Everyone went straight to bed after a long day and it's good that they did as tomorrow will be as tiring or even more as the war is closing up.

Day 1 successful. 2 days left for D-day

Next day was pretty eventful. We woke up early and got ready for the training. Even I had to train a little but it's more practise than anything else as fighting comes naturally for me. So I just train than get trained. So everything went well in the morning. Everyone was doing whatever they were supposed to some even trained more than they were supposed to. There was one rule and that is everyone had to do a certain amount of training which contained hand to hand combat so that everyone is at the same level hand to hand combat. So when I was in the chariot racing arena where everyone was learning how to ride chariots I got really angry when I saw one of the horses trip. I immediately ran towards it and I saw that it had hurt its front leg very badly. I was fuming. Suddenly out of nowhere there were dark clouds above the camp and there was lightning. I could control it if I hadn't thought of anything else but if I hadn't come to my senses I would have destroyed camp. Thankfully I came to my senses and it was a blue sky all over again. Everyone was shocked including me (expected). As soon as everything was back to normal I fell to the ground. Everyone else stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to see what had happened. When my friends saw me they rushed through the crowds and tried to help me as I was unconscious. From now on I didn't know what happened so I was telling you what I heard from the others. Will told everyone to continue training as Daniel would take me to the infirmary. Will, Annabeth and Sarah ran after them. They put me on one of those hospital beds and gave me some water or at least tried. I don't know how but it worked. I woke up with a start as the water went the other way. Will helped me up to sit. He asked whether I remember anything. I told him that I remember everything till I was unconscious including the lighting incident. I explained to them as to what had exactly happened. Annabeth said I've got the powers of Zeus when I was angry. Three down three to go. Now that I was awake and well I told them that I had to go and train as the war was in two days. Will said a straight no as I needed rest. Daniel and Annabeth immediately volunteered to take charge for the day. I trusted them and I knew they were good at everything related to war and combat. So I agreed. I was left with Will. He stayed with me till dinner. He helped me around and he kept me entertained. He's the best brother that anybody could ever have. So everything went well once again and surprisingly I was starting to feel good and confident about this war. I guess everyone was feeling the same way. Chiron was looking proud of me too which gave me extra confidence.

Day 2 successful. 1 day left for D-day

Today we've got to train hard as tomorrow's the war. So I am taking a look at everyone to see if they are ready and if they are not they would undergo special extra training by me. I was thankfully feeling better after yesterday's episode. So I thought I would train a little at each arena so that I could practise as well. After all I would be leading the entire army of Greek demigods. So I better have some experience with each weapon. I even told them a proper battle strategy in the middle of training so that we fight with a plan and in a sensible way. I don't want us to randomly kill people and end up killing our own people. I've got to make a good plan because I've heard about the Roman armies. They can be undefeatable when it comes to battles. Their level of planning and battle strategy can be out of this world. So I've got to have a really good plan. Thank god (literally) I've got Athena's battle strategy power. It gives me a little head start. So after the discussion I sent everyone back to training. When I was about to go back to train I saw my friends standing at the door. They wanted to talk to me. I had a suspicious feeling the moment they said the word "privately". I didn't question them at all. I just sat in a spot where no one else could hear us. They had some important news to tell me. The only thing I asked them is whether it was good or bad news. They didn't reply. My question was answered. They told me that it was not about me and about Chiron. He is normally there for whatever we do he's our backup. He's always there for us and we love him to bits. So the bad news is that he'll not be there for us as he was terribly sick. I was horrified. What happens whether some of us are injured real badly and no one's there to help us get back to camp? What happens if we're captured by the Romans? I couldn't control all these thoughts in my head. I calmed myself down and told myself that everything's going to be fine. I should try and think positive. Look at our army they are perfect. We'll beat them. So I acted like I took it lightly but actually I was worried. Anyways I made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do and continued my training too. Everyone was really training hard as tomorrows the day. Thankfully I didn't discovered any new powers. Everybody was exhausted from today's training. I was really proud of how hard working, determined and confident these demigods are. They made my job twice as easy as it was supposed to be. Kudos to them. We had dinner and a special campfire for everyone. Extra songs and love from everyone tonight. Surprisingly everyone sang together as they thought why not since it might be there last night together.

Day 3 successful. Tomorrows D-day.

That morning we all woke up early as we were getting ready for the war. Wars normally start in the morning as soon as everything is visible with sunlight. So we woke up at 4:30am just to be safe. Anyways we all were ready by 5:30am. We have to reach the battlefield by 6. So we left immediately with our supplies. Our supplies contain first aid, ambrosia, food, water and basic needs. It was quite a gloomy day. There were light grey clouds covering the sun, everyone wasn't in a very bright mood as they were leaving there home to fight war. Imagine the life of a soldier and triple the amount of pressure put on them. Now you know how they feel. These demigods don't fight for their country but for the entire human race plus the gods. So immense pressure on those people. Anyways we even prayed to the gods for protection for not only us but the other opponent and the mortals too. Secretly I was hoping that the Romans would call the war off. I wasn't very violent and I never really liked it. War was the last thing on my mind. I honestly thought that I wasn't ready for this but I knew that I couldn't let them down. The demigods were down to earth. They looked like they would never give up and I know that they won't. I was sure that they must have been feeling a little frightened but which soldier is not. The trip wasn't a very jolly one as everyone was quiet. Even the Dionysus kids were pretty serious. Actually I've never seen them serious. So that's a first. Some kids even tried to start a conversation but it eventually died out. Will tried to start a conversation about dreams. He asked them that if you survived then the first thing that you'll do is what. Everyone was silent for some time so I decided to go first. I told everyone that the first thing that I'll do is throw a party which celebrates our victory over the Romans. Everyone stared at me. Some of them even smiled (my friends). I told everyone how awesome they are at combat or whatever they do and that even the Romans cannot defeat us. I thought that everyone could use some positivity. A lot of the demigods even gave me a thank you smile. I also felt better. I was leading the best set of warriors the world has ever seen. Romans you're going down!

We reached at the expected time. We set up a secret camp for the injured and we kept it as a secret as the Romans should not even know about this. We also made a separate place for spare weapons and armoury. Everyone took their allotted positions. I've decided that the entire demigod army would be split into sections like the Romans so that it is going to be like the Romans fighting the Romans version 2.0. All I know is that this is going to be a tough and long war. The demigods were armed and ready to fight. We were all waiting for the sign that said that the war had begun. The sign was the sun rising. As soon as the sun was visible and had fully risen then the war would've begun. We could see that the sun started to rise. I was also supposed to shout out "charge!" once the sun was completely out. So I better pay close attention to what's going on. The sun was out but the clouds were covering it. The sun came out. You could hear the general of the Roman army tell his soldiers to charge. I shouted out to the demigods. The war had begun.

The two opponents charged at each other with full force. They were thirsty for blood. We were running as fast as we could towards them and they were doing the same. I knew that this will be a very violent war as soon as we clashed. The Greeks set of with a good start. We were somewhat pushing the Romans back. It was certainly a bloodbath. Then I realised how organised the Romans were when it came to battle. As soon as a group of soldiers had been defeated, there was a new group coming out of nowhere. They were really undefeatable. But thanks to my gift from Athena, I've got a good enough plan for the formation of the soldiers. Our plan was similar to the Romans except our soldiers were well trained. Anyways, we fought until sundown and the battle was one by none. The Demeter kids had made our own camp out of weeds. The bed was made out of weeds yet it was really comfortable. These kids really have a talent. Some were wounded but thankfully none were killed today. A little ambrosia did the trick for the wounded. In a few hours rest they were ready for combat again. Thank the gods for ambrosia. We had dinner which was not very special but was soulful and filling. We all went to sleep early since we had to wake up super early so that we can be ready for day 2 of the war. I said goodnight to everyone and I also said a speech on how proud I am and how honoured I am to be Greek. I also told them a small change about the strategy for tomorrow. It's not that they were not doing well it's just that I know something that will make us even better. I noticed that the Romans had a weak spot. They expect us to attack them one legion at a time. What if we attack two or if possible three legions at a time? This way we can get things done faster therefore we might win. There are not too many legions as they're supposed to be. So we do have an advantage as we have more soldiers than them. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. The Romans aren't dumb. They might have a secret weapon or they might know some weakness or they can also change their entire plan altogether. This war stuff is really making me nervous. It can be really nerve-racking. You don't only need combat skills but thinking too. You should be able to think of battle strategy and if your plan doesn't work you've got to think of a new one real quick.

One day over and so far so good.

The next day was not as good as I thought it would be. We set off to a good start. We were actually a little over confident after yesterday. We as expected started off well. I tried to ignore the deaths around me. Roman or not. It was really hard as I can be quite sensitive but war is war. You cannot do anything once it starts but win. I noticed that some other demigods were getting a little cranky as they saw ruthless killing. Our army strength was the same as the Romans. So whenever we lost someone they lost someone too. Today was when the actual war started. Our brave demigods would go into this slaughtering mood whenever someone they knew had been killed or injured. Remember that I had said that something bad had happened? Well someone got severely injured. Not just any random person but a good leader and a great friend.

Will got injured. When I heard about this, I panicked. I started breaking down. Will was always there for me and now I had to help him. It was the least that I could do. I went into Ares mode and became a ruthless killer. I killed every Roman within a 10 feet range. I was that angry. Everyone thought of me being brave and strong at moments like this but inside I had just given up. Inside I was on my knees and crying my heart soul out. Normally he would carry or help the person to camp but now it was him that was injured. What will you do if the doctor is injured? The Greek demigod's only hope was that the healer would be healed. They needed someone who knew how to heal other people. Let's just take a wild guess. Who could that be? You got that right. Me. So I had to leave from the battlefield and straight to the infirmary back at mini Camp Half-Blood. I kind of panicked at the sight of him. Some Roman had clearly shot an arrow and removed it from his body. The arrow hit him on his back. Thankfully it had not gone through him completely. Yes, damage was done but at least to my knowledge it is curable. I took a look at the wound and it wasn't a very pretty sight. I really feel bad for him. A young person trying to save people's lives and he would never even hurt a fly even if he wanted to. But he would do anything for the good of the people. He was a wonderful person. He didn't deserve this at all. If you gave him the choice, he would heal anyone in front of him. Roman or Greek. It doesn't matter to him. He would heal anything and everybody. I really envy that from him. I wish everyone was more like him. That way war would never had existed. There would only be peace. Anyways back to his injury. Sorry this ADHD problem really kills me. Every demigod has this problem or dyslexia. I think I did a pretty good job for a first timer. I think the inner Apollo doctor came to action. I treated him with (what I thought) were the right medicines and ointments. Within 10 minutes of the treatment, Will was conscious and very much alive. I gave a big sigh and hugged him so hard that I think I broke his bones. He tried to give me a hug but I told him not to as it could hurt his hand (now I WAS talking about hurt…). Anyways I told the nurses which were the more doctor type Apollo medics what to do to make sure he was fine. Now that Will be okay, I was filled with a little ore rage than usual. I was ready to face anything. How dare they even think of shooting Will? I ran to the battle field and aimed straight into a part of a legion. I killed them all in a flash. All at one go. Sorry if that's too gruesome but it's the truth. You can't hide the truth forever, can you? So there was plenty of bloodshed that day. Everyone was super quite after the war. I knew how they felt. What if Will had gone forever? I would not have survived even for a minute. And these poor demigods are suffering as their loved one must have passed away. You can't blame them. If you ask me, I think they are really strong on the inside too unlike me. They are real fighters.

Two days over and so far not so good.

Next morning everyone was up and ready faster than usual. I guess everyone was as angry as I was when I found out about Will. I was not discouraging this. In fact, I wanted them to be this angry. This way we may even win the war. In a war rage is the key to everything. You should have seen the Ares kids. They were fuming with rage. I think I understand why Ares is the way he is. I told my fellow demigods "Lets kick some Roman butt".

We as expected kick their butts in the beginning. I knew things were going to be a little different today. The Romans were as usual a little overconfident as usual. They underestimated us thanks to our great ancestors who fought with their ancestors hundreds of years ago. Honestly I think that our ancestors couldn't fight for the love of god. Anyways something very peculiar happened. While I was fighting suddenly I felt that weird feeling. Again. I knew that one of those supernatural things were about to happen. Yay new powers. Anyways I ignored it and continued fighting. While fighting I saw that Daniel was about to get stabbed on the back. I still don't know how but it just happened. My vision had gone little haywire and dark. It felt as if I was in the underworld. Dark cold and bitter but I didn't it mind at all. It felt quite natural to me even if it wasn't. Suddenly skeletons appeared from underground like zombies. I had control over these zombie skeletons.

I knew at that moment whose powers I had got. Hades.

I commanded the zombie skeletons to kill every Roman that would even come close to Daniel. Actually it's cheating as we cannot use our powers since we're demigods. But I didn't even know if I could even do that and also I never knew when it was going to happen. I couldn't control it. It just happened. I even apologised to a Roman for the mistake but he was charging at me so I killed him. Oh well. At least I did apologise. Common courtesy guys. Anyways I ran to Annabeth and told her about everything. She was too busy being a killing machine to have witnessed what just happened. She should get an award for the best multitasker. She was fighting Romans and talking to me and she looked like she was only concentrating on me but she was also concentrating on her surroundings. Do you remember those scenes in movies when the hero/heroine is talking to someone and someone is trying to kill him/her from behind and epically fail because he/she knocks them out in one shot without looking? That was exactly what was happening with Annabeth. No wonder Percy loves her so much. I envy them as an individual and as a couple. Coming back to the battlefield, she had a very normal look like this was an everyday occurrence. She just replied with an ok and said that I had two more to go. I was getting super curious. All I can think of is these powers while fighting the Romans. I try to think of something else but nope nothing. Anyways we had a clear win today. Not a single Greek lost their life. The only person who did were the Romans. I starting to think that they will finally give up and we will win. Hopefully I might even have a good impression on the camp and I may be able to go on quests and be a representative… ok I think I should stop. This ADHD kills me. So we had triumphed today. Nobody died on our side, I found a new power and I think that the Romans will eventually quit. But that is a hope because Romans never give up. NEVER. All our fingers are crossed. But I don't think we should waste precious time and energy. We can just defeat them and be done with it. That way we can win by actually winning. I was not saying to not hope at all. A little hope is always good during a war. Thank the gods that no mortal got injured or anything. Speaking of gods I think it is every demigod's wishes to see their godly parents and insult them because they practically abandoned them and their family. Their other parent sacrificed everything just for the safety and they just sit on their stupid throne doing nothing. It can be very annoying when you're a demigod. Traitors. I was got a sign that the Romans might be starting to feel weak and that we have a good chance of winning. By the way I thought you should know that Sarah is in fact a killing machine whenever required. She can either be super sweet and kind and full of rainbows or she can be a merciless, ruthless killer. It's entirely up to how you treat her and her friends well. But in this situation the Roman injured Will who is her friend. Mess with her friend or her, you dead. Good day today I must say. No deaths on our side. This war stuff has decreased my sensitivity a lot. Which is good. That way I can kill people more easily. Not that I WANT to… but …. You know what I mean. Even Will is better and fit to be a doctor again. Thank the gods that he survived.

Three days over and so far so good.

The next morning was the same in terms of routine. Everybody woke up, ate and got ready for the day. Some were in a cheerful mode as they got their revenge yesterday but some were not as cheerful as they thought revenge could never be taken for some one that dear. At the end everyone was in a very okay mood and that's all that actually matters. So everyone's rage level was in between medium and high which is not that bad. Going back to the battlefield, everyone was off to a good start as usual. I guess this is so expected that I don't think I should even mention it. I don't think it's safe to brag so… never mind. So I had a brilliant plan. I was tired of this war nonsense as nobody was benefitting from this. So I ran or rather pushed thorough everyone towards the rock to do something that I don't think that anyone would have done before and after. I climbed up the rock without anyone noticing me. It took some time as it was a big and tall rock and I wanted it to be. I finally reached the top. I took a deep breath and screamed on top off my lungs. "STOOOPPP" I still don't know how but somehow every single one heard me and stared at me as if I was some random idiot who screamed on top of their lungs. To the Romans, yes, I was but thankfully not to my fellow Greek demigods. I couldn't speak as I've never spoke to such a big crowd before. Let me tell you. It's pretty nerve-wracking. At first I couldn't speak. Plus, there's more pressure as blood thirsty romans and Greeks had just stopped fighting, which is a lot because if you disturb a fighting demigod, you're dead. So I better make this worth the trouble. Otherwise I was going to be wanted dead by 2 armies. I don't think I told you this but I am SUPER bad at public speaking and by super bad I mean SUPER bad. I shudder when I speak in front of my family! And that is my mom and grandparents. What will I do in front of these people all at once? It's really hard as I even have a bit of stage fright. Why did I ever think of this idea? Hope it works. So I kept telling myself to think that they didn't even exist. Thankfully I got the courage to say something. I could see my friends' faces in the distance and they were shocked as hell. My 'speech' started like this. "Guys you really need to stop. This is not going anywhere and you know exactly what I am talking about." They looked down or at the person beside them. I guess I was going down the right path. "We need to stop this" I continued, "Look around you, is anyone profiting from this?" I guess it was working because some of them looked down in shame. I started to gain a little more confidence after seeing this reaction. "What will happen after the war?" I continued, "Nothing will change. Only things will get worse. Destruction, damage, injury and death. That's all that you will get." Slowly and slowly people started to actually pay attention and feel free to get affected by me talking the truth. Now my confidence level was at its most. My voice got louder and clearer. My posture was upright and it showed my confidence. I felt like there's a new me. A good different me. There was a new light shining around me like an aura. "We need to come together and be strong. This way less people will get hurt. Less damage and destruction will occur. There will be peace once again. I clearly remember that there was a time when we were each other's ally. We used to help each other with our needs. We used to visit each other without any hesitation. What happened to that? I honestly don't know what happened but I know it's not worth loosing this bond that we have with each other." I spoke so fast that I kind of said all that in one breath but I knew it was very clear and understandable. I continued, "Come on brothers and sisters, let's join hands and end this misery. If we have problems, we solve it together. Let's stop this now. If you're with me, then raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. Some even got emotional. Somewhere in the crowd I could hear a very small group of demigods clapping for me. It was none other than my dear friends. Once they started to clap, the others joined in too. I felt practically awesome. It's impossible to explain how I felt in words. To find out how I felt, you have to do it yourself. It's okay if you have stage fright or some problem with speaking out loud. It might be hard at the beginning but I know that you will get the hang of it you should just figure it out. You will keep getting these opportunities you should just identify them and then use them well. Instinct will kick in sooner or later who knows you will become a great public speaker. Anyways enough inspirational stuff. Let's get on to the happy ending. I guess you're presuming that everything's going to be a happy ending and everything. Well, here's a gentle reminder. I was a demigod. I guess/hope that explains everything. Well, so even I expected everything to have a fairy tale ending but something a little different happened. As soon as everyone was done clapping one person was frowning out of the other thousand smiles. He had silenced everyone by screaming his head off telling everyone to stop. Everyone stopped and turned towards him like he was some kind of alien from out of space. I was stunned too. I didn't expect something like this to happen after everything else. Once he thought that he had everyone's attention, he spoke in the most childish voice that I have ever heard. It was almost like he was squealing. The moment he started talking I knew that it was none other than Julius. I have heard stories about him that he was similar his uncle, Octavian who died in the Gaia war. The same one that was super-duper annoying. The same one who started an unnecessary war just like this. Anyways coming back to the incident. He was as stupid as you think he was. Just like his uncle though they never met. Genes can be very funny indeed. He shouted with the squeakiest voices ever "Enough! This is absolute nonsense!" He said. How is this possibly happening?! We are romans, romans NEVER give up! Do you want our ancestors to think of us as people who give up so easily? Our ancestors have fought wars for up to 2,248 years! And look at us, giving up only after 4 days?! Unbelievable! He said with his 'mighty' voice. Someone from the back exclaims "And what have you done that was so great that we should listen to you?" Everyone laughs at the statement. Even from a distance you could see that his face was red hot. It was almost like he was blushing except the fact that he was not. With great 'pride' he said "Our forefathers were known for not giving up especially for war, we just give it all up for what rubbish that she is saying? I don't think so. How do we know that she is not planning an attack on us?" This left them silent and a lot more death stares for me. I started to freak out. I was about to say 'good question…' but I somehow resisted it. I decided to let that little cheeky side of me loose. I said "Well Julius, what do you think this whole speech was for? To pass valuable time? No. Sorry to surprise you but that's the whole point of this. We're not planning an attack. In fact, ask the Greek demigod next to you whether this whole thing was planned. Go ahead ask." There was immediate murmuring around the whole battlefield. Seemed like everyone had their own little small conversation like I was the teacher and they were the students in a really boring history class. Honestly I didn't know what to do and how to stop everyone from talking so I looked for Daniel and signalled him to come towards me. As soon as I could see him he had this very perplexed look on his face which clearly said 'what the hell were you thinking?' A normal person would greet a friend like 'omg dude! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How have you been? … but hey we're demigods we're not exactly normal. He gave me the death stare and I was not sure how I was still alive. I gave him a big hug for I don't know what reason. I think I was just overwhelmed with the sudden change and everything else. Believe me, it's not as easy as it seems. He hugged me as if I was going to leave him forever. So just to be sure I told him that I was not going anywhere till this is over. He let out a sigh of relief as I let go. After Will hes the only person who I'm closer than ever to. A hug could do a lot I telling you from experience. It can make an insecure or vurnable person safe and strong again. Judging by the way he looked at me, I think he was worried about me by the expression of my face. I took a second to actually realise the state of my face and I'm not kidding you but I was crying. I was so overwhelmed with everything. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was having some sort of emotional breakdown. I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't take the stress upon me anymore. Daniel lifted me up and told me, "Mia, You have come so far. You cant just give up on yourself now. The entire Greek army is depending on you. You have to finish it off and I am going to make sure that you go out there and make sure that you make things right because there's only one of you Mia and you know that". Trust me, this is as inspirational as can be. I got the sudden jolt of courage inside me which told em to make things right. So I went back up and everyone was keen on what I had to say. So I did what I had to do. "Okay, you have a million reasons to believe that I am planning an attack at you right now but you and I very well know how tired we are of fighting and the first step towards peace is trust. To earn your trust I swear on the River Styx that I am not planning any sort of attack on you and that this is not any sort of evil plan." Everyone was astonished judging by the look on their face. There was a moment of absolute silence in that entire battlefield. Then slowly everyone dropped their weapons as a sign of truce. I felt like someone had lifted the sky of my shoulder and that I was Atlas the entire time. The expression on Octavian's face was priceless. It was a mix of astonishment, sadness, anger, disappointment and disgust.

We went back to our respective battle camps to pack up but then I remembered something. Will. I started running around like a lunatic to find him but I just couldn't. I asked everyone when finally, I bumped into this sad looking Apollo kid who was not more than 10 years old. I asked him what's wrong and he said that his favourite brother is dying and there was nothing that he or his brothers could do about it. My heart skipped a beat I swear I could have collapsed right at that moment but I didn't because I just wanted to make sure. I asked him to show me to him. He took me to a tent where I could see a bunch of Apollo kids and Daniel crowed around the bed with a look of despair on their face. When Daniel saw me he seemed to be trying his best to explain everything but he couldn't speak a word. I rushed towards the bed to see if it was Will or not. I saw that it was Will. He seemed to have gone into some sort of coma. His golden hair still shining like the sun I couldn't take it anymore. I had burst into tears every other thing that had happened ever since mother was nothing compared to the pain I felt that day. First time I had felt this much pain was the time when mother time and that day I felt the same amount of pain. No one had ever been that close. Daniel put his hand around me and tried to calm me down but I just couldn't. After sometime I asked one of them as too what exactly had happened to him. They replied saying that they tried to take out the arrow but it would damage his other organs and also that the arrow had some sort of power in it which ensured that the person who was shot would eventually die. He was not in a coma but just unconscious. Suddenly Will slowly opened his eyes. I realised immediately and let out a sigh of relief as at least I get to talk to him before he dies. "Oh my gods, Will. I am so sorry I should have seen that coming. It's all my fault…". He hushed me and whispered saying "there was nothing that you could have done. It's not your fault." "Oh Will, I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. You are a brother, friend and everything everyone would dream of having as their supporter. I will never forget you. I love you so much" I was tearing up so much that I could have filled up a bucket. I'm not even kidding. He seemed to be struggling but not fighting he was willing to accept that his time had come. I clutched his hand real tight and he said "May the gods be with you and always remember that I will always be with you no matter where you go". With that his eyes closed and grip loosened. I hugged Daniel and looked away. I couldn't stand it. It was not fair. Why did he have to go so soon? I wish that it had never happened.

We packed up and each one of us had a sad look on our faces. While we were going back, I looked at Daniel and said "don't you dare go anywhere". Instead of saying anything he just hugged me and said "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere".


End file.
